Nada
by Alka-Kun
Summary: Realmente no tengo un resumen para esta historia, asi que bueno lo peor que puede pasar es que no te agrade; asi que adelante. (Yaoi, ya estas advertido).


Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Nada

La noche era fría y la lluvia no parecía cesar, el cielo era iluminado por relámpagos mientras que un lémur cola anillada esta al pie de un árbol en el parque.  
Parecía que el clima estaba acorde con sus sentimientos, el deseo y la desesperación de querer estar con aquel pingüino lo volvían loco; palabras como valiente, listo, caritativo, lindo...asaltaban su cabeza Pero practimanete comparado con el, era normal que aquel pingüino ni siquiera le mirase...

-ya no quiero extrañarle- se decía a si mismo y esque como puedes extrañar algo que nunca has tenido?  
-si no le agrado, no debería ser tan amable conmigo aunque claro tal vez solo sea su deber ayudarme como lo haría con cualquier otro animal-

Y así sin mas aquel lémur seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su pelaje se mojaba, pero el no sentía molestia alguna por el frío o al menos ese frío no se comparaba con el dolor en su corazón al recordar la cara de tanto en el cuartel tres pingüinos se veían entre si, sin saber que decir y es que el día había transcurrido como cualquier otro, jamas en sus vidas podrían haber siquiera imaginado lo que sus ojos presenciaron antes de que el cielo comenzara a protestar con aquella en el zoológico días atrás al igual que ellos comenzaron a notar cierta hostilidad entre julien y skipper (lo que no seria raro entre ellos); sin embargo, esta vez iba mas allá de burlas y retos infantiles, se trataba de un rencor profundo por parte d julien hacia skipper y una impenetrable defensa de indiferencia por parte de skipper.  
Hasta que esa tarde al cerrar el zoológico sucedió, su capitán y aquel rey a grito limpio en la zona mas transitada del zoológico empezaron a discutir.

Skipper: -que es lo que quieres ahora, que no vez que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo?-

Julien: -mejores cosas que hacer?; te refieres a esos patéticos actos de caridad y heroísmo?-

Skipper: -pero q rayos te sucede?!; esta vez realmente has enloquecido

Julien: - todo de ti!... Es que no te das cuenta!

Skipper: -todo lo que has estado haciendo estos días es criticarme! Que sucede, porque de pronto tanto odio hacia mi?!

Julien: -olvidado... Ya no tiene sentido-

El lemur frustrado de intentar que skipper se diera cuenta de lo que siente por él, había comenzado a guardarle rencor y el había sido tan idiota que apenas se daba cuenta, claro... Era mas fácil ocultarse en el odio, pues no quería creer que sus sentimientos no pudieran ser correspondidos.  
Pero skipper no se conformaría con una respuesta como esa

Skipper: -me has estado, tratando pésimo durante estos últimos días y esperas que olvide así como así todo?!; te ordeno una respuesta ahora!-

Julien que ya no tenia nada que perder pues había acabado con todas la oportunidades que tenia reclamo

Julien: - tu no tienes nada que ordenarme a mi!; ave no voladora y ademas ciega... Todo este tiempo tu... Tu...

Skipper: -si no puedes decirlo, entonces no vale la pena oirlo.

Todo mundo se quedo mudo al oír esas palabras por parte del pingüino pero pronto cambiaron sus expresiones cuando el eco de una bofetada retumbo por todo el lugar.  
Skipper con la cara dando hacia la derecha por el golpe por parte del lémur, Solamente mantenía la mirada firme sosteniendo sus palabras; por su parte julien quien aun sostenía la pata sobre la mejilla de skipper comenzó a quitarla lentamente, despues de eso simplemente pasaron uno al lado del otro sin mirarse, hablar o cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo en sus pensamientos se armaba una guerra sin treguas entre sus mentes y corazones.

Private: -deberíamos buscar a julien y a skipper, desde q paso eso nadie los a visto-

Rico: -aja-

Kowalski: - según mis teorias, lo mas probable es que skipper este refleccionando las cosas, ademas no creo q este muy lejos, el que me preocupa es julien-

Private: - creen que skipper fue muy cruel?-

kowalski:- yo diría que no fue cruel, tal vez un poco rudo; ya que si lo piensas el hecho de decir algo sea o no importante refleja lo que quieres expresar a los demás, sin embargo; al callarlo los demás pueden interpretarlo como una perdida de tiempo.-

Private y rico: -aaaaaaa-

Kowalski: - es como decile a todo mundo tengo un secreto o un chisme y jamas decirselos, lo que es molesto y una perdida de tiempo-

Provate y Rico:-AAAAA-

Al terminar la explicación escucharon la escotilla abrirse y ver a skipper entrar al cuartel; inmediatamente sa cuerpos se tensaron y el ambiente se volvió pesado.

Skiper:- y es aun mas molesto cuando el secreto o chisme es sobre ti y tu no sabes nada-

Al parecer los había escuchado, reafirmando la teoría de kowalski sobre que se encontraba cerca.

Skipper:-luces fuera-

P,K,R:-si skipper-

Apesar de que aun no era la hora de "luces fuera" ninguno dijo nada, se pusieron sus gorros y se dirigieron a sus tanto a paso lento se aleja de aquel árbol que lo había acompañado en su dolor, trepo por las rejas de la puerta principal y camino por las bardas que rodeaban el zoológico Hasta llegar a su habitad.

Morice:- su alteza!

Mort:-rey julien!

Peor el lémur cola anillada paso de largo aquellas miradas de preocupación y por las voces que lo llamaban y se fue directo a refugiarse en su inflable  
Morice le pidió a mort que se quedara donde el trono mientras veía como se encontraba el rey, así que lentamente se acerco al pequeño bulto que se encontraba en medio del inflable, al principo escuchaba susurros hasta que comenzó a escuchar reclamos

Julien:-pero en que estaba pensando!

Morice:-rey?-

julien- no!, su expresión lo dijo todo, el jamas se sentiría como yo

Morice:-?-

Julien:-te amo, pero no soy lo que necesitas-

Al escuchar esto confirmo todas aquellas locas ideas que habían surgido en sus pensamientos, claro para el eran ideas descabelladas pero exactamente cuando algo no era descabellado si le servia el rey de los locos

Morice:-su alteza ama a skipper...

Mort quien se había cansado de esperar bajo esperando saciar su curiosidad, alcanzo a oír la palabras de morice

Mort:-skipper?...

Despues de esto mort y morice a pesar de que el inflable estuviera frío y mojado decidieron acurrucares al lado de su rey ofreciendo todo su calor, comprensión y amor, y así a lo largo de la noche escucharon el llanto de su rey.

El día siguiente a lo ocurrido aun nadie se atrevía a hablar, aunque skipper y julien se comportaban como si nada ellos no se hablaban ni miraban, al caer la noche despues de que todo mundo se encontraba dormido skipper decidió salir a tomar aire para despejar su mente  
Skipper: (tal vez no fue la Forma adecuada de hablar con el)

Cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar moverse las hojas de los arboles cercanos, su intuición o paranoia le decían En guardia un enemigo Esta cerca, pero el kowalski en su hombro izquierdo decía que lo mas probable es que fuese el viento; Asia q se relajo y miro hacia las estrellas pero de pronto sintió unas patas rodear su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus aletas y tomarlas fuertemente, el forcejeo pero en el fondo sabia de quien se trataba sin embargo no quería creerlo, y al escuchar una voz confirmo sus temores

Julien: (susurrando)-ya no queda nada-

Y comenzó a lamer cerca del orificio auiditivo de skipper incitantolo, jugando  
Con el, provocandolo para que su cuerpo reaccione.

Julien:(susurrando)-absolutamente nada-

Skiper:-aha.. (gemidos) que.. Es..tas

El quería preguntar que demonios pasaba, porque hacia esto pero el placer de sentirse dominado por aquel ingenuo y torpe lémur, hacia que su mente quedase en blanco y se dejara llevar.  
Hasta este momento skipper que estaba de espaldas a julien que lo sujetaba fuertemente, no había sido capaz de ver los ojos llorosos de aquel lémur hasta que sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su plumaje, fue cuando entonces su actitud de comando regreso y safandose del agarre ambos quedaron viendose de frente.

Skipper:- porque...

Julien:- yo..yo.. Lo sien.. to

Skipper no entendía nada de lo que ocurría así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para despejar su cabeza d todas aquellas ideas que habían surgido desde que todo esto comenzó

Skipper:-yo soy el que debe disculparse, fue muy duro contigo, y termine por desquitar mi enojo y frustración contigo-

Julien:- recuerdas lo que dijiste?

El cuerpo d skipper inmediatamente se tenso ante esa pregunta, pero no contesto nada

Julien:- "si no puedes decirlo, entonces no vale la pena oirlo..." bueno pues espero que escuches atentamente...yo-

Skipper sentía un gran frío recorrer su cuerpo, tenia una extraña sensación de miedo y alegría

Julien:- yo...

Julien se veía decidido a hablar pero se veía perdido, como si de un pequeño bote a la deriva de tratase y esq si el se permitía revelar sus sentimientos que venia despues, simplemente nada...  
Pero no quería vivir el resto de su vida sin al menos callar el pico de esa ave con un beso suyo.

Julien:-yo...

Así que en un movimiento rapido tomo por los costados a skipper y unió sus húmedos labios al frío pico de aquel pingüino para despues quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Julien:- te amo- susurro

Skipper seguía sin reaccionar y no fue porque el beso no haya sido de su agrado es solo que son tantas la emociones que tenia que no sabia como reaccionar así que como siempre hacia en sus misiones, improviso y pasando una aleta por detrás del cuello d cola anillada lo beso nuevamente, profundizando el beso debido a su fuerza y la diferencia de alturas.

Skipper:-te enseñare como debe hacerse correctamente...-

Ágilmente aquel pingüino doblego al lémur, obligandolo a arrodillarse y a postrar sus patas delanteras en el frío suelo ofreciendole una nada despreciable vista de aquel perfectamente formado trasero; aquella imagen le hacia hervir la sangre a skipper, pero no se movía simplemente veía  
Julien sabia lo que tenia q hacer así que comenzó a pasar su cola anillada por el pecho emplumado de skipper

Skipper:- veo que no sabes seguir ordenes, se supone que no debes moverte-  
Dijo con una voz ronca, tomando fuertemente la cola de Julien y levantandola para dejar al descubierto esa pequeña entrada

Julien:- q.. Que haces?, espera!

Skipper:- como puedes decir eso, cuando hace unos momentos atrás eras tu quien me provocaba-

Decía mientras que con su aleta libre dibujaba el contorno de ese orificio en el trasero del lémur

Julien:-ahh ah- gemía

Skipper:-calma soldado, aun no hemos comenzado-  
Entonces lentamente prosiguió a introducir la punta de su aleta en esa pequeña entrada

Julien:- ghhh! Du...duele... Ah -  
Skipper comenzó a introducir aun mas su aleta hasta q lentamente comenzó un va y ven desde el interior de cola anillada hacia el exterior

Julien:- duele.. espera...

Skipper:- tu cuerpo es mas sincero-  
(Introduce fuertemente su aleta hasta el fondo de julien)

Julien:-ahh

Skipper:-pero donde han quedado mis modales (dijo sarcásticamente)... Hasta ahora yo soy el único q se a divertido- dijo roncamente y soltando la cola de julien - ahora dejemos tu mente en blanco- seguidamente dirigió la aleta con la que antes sostenía la cola de julien para apresar el ya casi desbordante miembro de julien

Julien:- ahh ghaa - apenas y podía respirar, esto era mas de lo que podía soportar, por un lado una de las aletas de skipper seguía entrando y saliendo libremente y por el otro, la otra aleta lo sujetaba fuertemente moviéndose de arriba a abajo

Julien: ahha ahh aghh!  
un viscoso liquido en la aleta de skipper fue la señal de que el lémur había terminado, así q detuvo las embestidas de su otra aleta.  
Julien apenas comenzaba a recuperar la respiración recostado en el suelo aun dando la espalda a skipper

Skipper:- aun no es hora de descansar soldado! (dijo burlón)

Julien:- a di.. ferencia de ti... Yo no estoy... Acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico

Skipper:- estabien en ese caso seré amable contigo, ¿podrias regresar a la posición en la que estabas anteriormente?

Julien se posiciono lentamente esperando por una nueva orden

Skipper:- vez como todo es mas sencillo cuando sigues las ordenes?

Julien:- callate y hazlo de una vez pingüino mandón

Skipper arremetió de un solo golpe fuertemente la entrada d e julien

Julien:- ghh...(sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente)

Skipper:- e..eso ghh es ... Por gha in.. Insubordinación; es tan calido... Y hagh es..trecho

Julien:- ca..casi po.. Podría decir ghahh q es mejor ahha q tu aleta Skipper comenzó a embestir lentamente a cola anillada

Skipper:-No aghh no creo.. Durar mucho...

Julien:- en.. Tonces agha ahha apre surate  
Dicho esto las embestidas se volvieron casi desesperadas

Skipper:- haa ya.. ahh ha Ya casi... Haahaa-  
Y entre fuertes temblores y espasmos musculares, la sensación de la calida presión del jugo vital de skipper dentro de el fue suficiente para que el tambien terminara.

Julien:- ahhhhah

-  
A la mañana siguiente

Había un silencio perturbador, sorprendentemente no había música; y no solo eso, tampoco se podía ver a los pingüinos de misión en misión dentro del zoológico y la explicación por parte de julien era un "estoy cansado" y por parte de skipper un rotundo "información confidencial"  
Claro que no había que ser un genio para saber la verdad aun así nadie diría nada.

-  
-flash back-  
Julien:- esta bien si actuaste por instinto, fui yo quien te provoco, sin embargo; yo... Si t..te amo  
Skipper:- despues de todo tu cres que haría esas cosas con alguien que no me interesara?, has sido lo único en lo que eh podido pensar desde que todo esto comenzó.  
Y solo a tu lado puedo calmar mi ansiedad, puedo relajarme, e incluso decir cosas cursis como... Yo tambien te amo.


End file.
